


Through an Unlatched Window

by soymilklatte



Series: DW Inbox Buddies Event [7]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Teninch, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soymilklatte/pseuds/soymilklatte
Summary: They are neighbors that finally have a chance to meet.





	Through an Unlatched Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diomede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diomede/gifts).



> written during dwinboxbuddies

She chose this building because it was close to the gallery where she had finally hired for her dream job. Curating a gallery was something Rose had wanted to do since her university days and now she was finally getting the chance. She wasn't interested in a relationship or dating, she was focusing on her career. After working so hard to get where she was, Rose wasn't about to allow anything to come along and muck things up for her and in her limited experience that is what relationships tended to do.

That was the plan anyway and it abruptly changed when she walked into the lobby one day and was nearly knocked over by an adorable bloke named Campbell Bains. He said that he had seen her around the building but that he was always going out when she was coming in and he was beginning to think they were never going to actually meet.

Campbell mentioned that he was a DJ at some place nearby that she hadn't gone to, pubs and discos and the type of parties where someone would need to hire a DJ weren't really anything she was interested in and she didn't actually care that much about music. 

Rose told him about her job and how excited she was to have landed a position that would help her get so much of the experience that she would need to advance in her field. She told him that she was also a very amateur artist, but that there is nothing she loves doing more creating and being able to enjoy the works made by others. The two of them talked the entire time it took to reach her floor and then for a few minutes longer before trading phone numbers and parting ways.

When her phone buzzed thirty minutes later with a text, she wasn't surprised in the slightest.

'Pizza?' 

She hadn't thought that Campbell was the shy type and she was oddly happy about being proven right. Smiling she texted back, 'Your place or mine?' 

What was surprising to her was that less than five minutes later there was a knock at her bedroom window. She laughed out loud in shock and no small amount of relief, when she found Campbell and a pizza outside her window waiting to be let in. Laughing she opened the window, “Is there something wrong with the doors?”

“Nah,” he said as he handed her the box and climbed in, “but where's the fun in that? Besides, it occurred to me that you're directly under my flat so I thought this might be more memorable.” 

“It certainly is that,” she said, with a bright, tongue-touched smile. 

Rose's smile was as infectious as it was breathtaking and Campbell found himself smiling back easily and hoping that he would get to see more of her smile. Everyday if at all possible.

Hours pass and the two of them are curled up quite comfortably on her sofa having fallen asleep to whatever film they had been trying to watch. When Rose woke she was confused for a moment as to why she in her living room when she spotted the empty pizza box on the table and Campbell still sleeping soundly. She thought about waking him but he looked so peaceful, she didn't have the heart and there was also the fact that she liked having him here. So she chose option number two and carried the pizza box to the kitchen, turned off the TV, and covered Campbell with an afghan before heading off to her bedroom. 

Morning light and the scent of breakfast cooking wake her and her stomach rumbles at the thought of a homemade meal – she's become a little to used stopping at Starbucks on her way to work and grabbing whatever looks decent. She picks up her slippers and pulls her cardigan on over her nightie heading out into her flat to find Campbell in her kitchen, cooking more than enough for both of them. Breakfast smells amazing and she runs her hands through her hair and says, “Good morning,” as she pours two cups of tea.

“Hello,” he said in surprise. “I didn't know you were up yet.”

“Couldn't sleep through something that smells this good,” she paused, considering for a moment. “Where did all this come from anyway? I know I didn't have any of it.”

“I grabbed some stuff from my flat and then went to that little market down the road and picked up the rest.”

Rose leaned against the counter and smiled at him, “Campbell, that's incredibly sweet but you didn't have to go through so much trouble.”

“Wasn't any trouble. Wanted to do something special for you,” he mumbled, blushing.

She kissed his cheek and began getting what she would need to set the table, “Thank you. I love it.”

They talked more over breakfast and made plans to see each other again that night. Again, he met her at her bedroom window for their date. Together they climbed down the fire escape ladder and headed off into the night. 

After that, the two quickly became inseparable, Rose would make time to go see him perform and Campbell would be at every exhibition her gallery put on. He didn't understand much about art, just as she didn't really care that much about music, but he loved how passionate Rose became whenever she talked about her favourite subject so he was always willing to listen. 

Days and months turned into a year and Rose and Campbell were still together. Around the fifth month, they hit a bump in the road. Rose was used to seeing or, at least, talking to Campbell everyday but without any warning he disappeared for a week. She knocked on his door, left him messages, even went to some of the places where he performed but it was as though he had suddenly become a ghost. 

She went to work, came home, checked her phone obsessively, and waited. She was worried and scared and a little angry. She needed to know if he was all right and for some reason he had completely shut her out. As the week wore on Rose knew she was emotionally drained. She had decided to spend the weekend curled up in her nightie watching her favourite films when there was a knock on bedroom window.

She ran into her room and sure enough, Campbell was was bundled up in his coat waiting to be let in. She opened the window and practically dragged him inside, “A week! A whole bloody week! Where have you been?”

“I'm sorry, Rose. I'm so sorry. I wanted this so badly and I've gone and ruined it,” he was looking down at his shoes and hastily rubbing his eyes. It was only then that she realized he was trying not to cry.

“Campbell,” she took his hand, “come on. Let's sit down and then we can talk. Okay?”

He nodded and followed her lead. She got a good look at him and felt her heartbreak all over again. He was upset about hurting her, that was clear, but he also looked exhausted as though he hadn't actually slept all week and his hands were shaking slightly.

Rose went into the kitchen to make tea, partially to buy them both some time to sort out their thoughts, and because she thought the tea might help to calm Campbell down and help him relax a bit. Waiting for the water to boil she tried to take stock of her own emotions: she was still hurt and angry, still wanted answer but mostly, she was relieved. He was here, he came back, and he was scared that he had ruined what they had. That had to mean something good for them. They had to talk, no question, but she was certain that they could get past this, they just had to be honest with each other.

She handed him his cup as she sat next to him, “Campbell, what happened?”

He wasn't sure where to start but once he did, he found that he couldn't stop. He told her about his stay in St. Jude's, his manic depression, how he's so much better, “ _I really am, Rose. I swear_ ,” about his meds that he usually takes religiously but sometimes he forgets, or gets tired of them, or other things get in the way, and that's when he starts to get bad again.

“So, you stopped taking your meds? Is that what happened? Is that why you disappeared?”

He nodded, “I thought that maybe, I could get off them and then you'd never have to know. I could just be a normal bloke.”

Rose sighed, “Campbell, you are a normal bloke. I wish you had talked to me about your meds before you did a runner but I'm trying to remind myself that that's probably not that easy to talk to people about.”

“You're not mad?”

“I'm..,” she trailed off as she tried to put how she was feeling into words. “I'm exhausted. That's what I am. I've been so worried and scared and angry this past week that I think maybe I'm just numb right now.”

“I'm so sorry, Rose.”

“I know you are.”

They were both quiet for a minute as they tried to process everything that had happened. Campbell was the first one to break the silence when he asked, “Do you want me to leave?”

Rose looked at him then, “No, I don't. I really, really don't. I've spent the last week wishing you'd come back and now that you're here, I...I want you to stay.”

“Okay. Okay,” he said with a small smile.

That night and the awful week preceding it would mark a major turn in their relationship. They had spent most of their time together since they met but now it felt, for both of them, that there was more to it. Rose had been thinking that maybe they should just live together since they were always in her flat anyway – even most of his stuff and all of his clothing had relocated – but she wasn't sure how to broach the topic. So she waited. There was really no hurry after all and she really did love the rhythm they had fallen into. Maybe they didn't need to disturb that just yet?

Besides, she loved Campbell and knew he loved her and really, what else could there be beyond that? She changed out of her work clothes and went to get ready to meet him. Campbell was playing a private party tonight and had asked her to come. “ _I always perform better when you're there_ ,” he had said with a slight blush and really, how could she say no to that? 

When Rose walked into the venue, she instantly knew why Campbell had been nervous. It was more than a wee bit posh. Campbell always tended to panic in these kinds of environments. She found him setting up his equipment and he gave her a bone crushing hug and she could feel him trembling. 

“You're going to be brilliant, you know that, right?” 

“I'm terrified I'm gonna ruin it. Get it wrong.” 

She put her hands on his face, “Breathe. You are so talented and the people hosting this party know that or they wouldn't have hired you, right?” 

He nodded, “Yeah.” 

”Okay then. Make sure you keep breathing and if it gets to be too much just look at me and keep looking at me, okay? I'll be right here with you.” 

He kissed her then, “I really love you, Rose.” 

She smiled with the tip of her tongue peeking out, “You better. Do you think I let everyone who comes in through my bedroom window stay?” 

Relaxing a bit Campbell laughed, “I hope not. Our flat would be a wee bit crowded with another person living in it.”

Before she could respond, he was being introduced but she couldn't stop thinking about what he had said. Did Campbell already think they were living together? And if he did then why was he still keeping his flat? She knew she couldn't put this conversation off any longer so they would have to talk tonight when they got back to her flat. 

Hours later when they were comfortably snuggled up together in her bed when she finally asked, “So we're living together, then?” 

“What?”

”Earlier, you said 'our flat.' I don't mind. I just want to know.” '

“I'd like it to be. If that's all right?” 

She looked up at him, “Course it's all right. Campbell, it's what I want.” 

“Really? Even with my mood swings and my meds and that I sometimes get a bit loony?” 

“You're not loony. I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you that but one day you're going to believe me. You have an illness that sometimes can get the better of you. But we've been managing this past year and we'll keep managing. Doesn't mean I don't want to be with you. Doesn't mean I don't want you.”

He looked at her for a long moment before nodding, “Okay. Okay.” 

“Okay you believe me or okay you're officially moving in?” 

“Okay I'm moving in. Give me a bit more time with the other, yeah,” he couldn't seem to stop smiling now. 

“Fair enough,” then teasingly she added, “I'll finally be able to lock my bedroom window again.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“Campbell, I grew up on an estate in London. Do you really think it doesn't go against every instinct I have to leave the window unlocked?” 

“Suppose I never thought about it. Why didn't you say something if it was bothering you?”

Rose shrugged, almost shyly, “I needed to make sure you always knew you were welcome to come home whenever you wanted.” 

Campbell didn't have a response to that so he just kissed her instead. “I'll ring the rental office in the morning and tell them I'm leaving and they can put my flat back up for rent.” 

“And I'll ring them too. Tell them to put you on my lease.” 

For a beat they just stared at each other as the enormity of what they were doing sank in.

After a minute they both started laughing and hugging her tightly, he asked, “Do you think we'll get married?” 

“Is this you asking me?” 

“Not right now. But, just, if I was, to ask, I mean?” 

“If you do ask, then I'll say yes. I want to be with you; in any form that might take, married or just living together. Whenever you're ready, Campbell. I'm not going anywhere.” 

“Thank you,” he said, smiling. 

Giggling, she whispered, “I love you, Campbell.” 

“Love you too, Rose.” 

And they cuddled closer as they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [ my tumblr](https://soymilklattes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
